Miyu vs Sailor Moon
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: ~*Last Chapter Finally Up*~Also along with action. Miyu catches Usagi flirting with Larva (uh-oh) and is mad. Usagi challenges Miyu to a wrestling match. Warning: A bit of violence and some swearing.
1. The Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of VPM and Sailor Moon what-so-ever. Wish I could…at least Larva. ^_^.  Well, the only thing I own here is the plots that came from my little head.  * points to head *.

"Ah, finally, school's over. Now that the weekend's up, I can do whatever I want."

            It was about three in the afternoon as the bell had rung.  Usagi along with Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto sat on the steps of the school as it had slowly emptied out. 

            "Usagi-chan," Ami glanced at her friend. "You're always looking forward to getting out of school." 

            "Yeah…well…so…" Usagi stuttered trying to form a sentence as her friends gave her the weird look.

            "Hey, who's that guy?" Rei said suddenly looking up gazing at a form in front of her. Everyone else looked up as they saw a tall figure with aquarium blue hair and red eyes wearing a black school uniform, different from the school's uniform.

            "Who is he?" Makoto gazed at the man who didn't seem to notice anyone watching at him as he leaned against the tree.

            "I don't know but he's sure cute." Rei and Usagi gazed at him with dreamy eyes.

            "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan," Minako looked at the two that gazed at the man not far way from them. "What about Mamoru-san?"

            "We still like Mamo-chan." Rei and Usagi replied like little children.

            "Let's just not bother him." Ami glanced at the tall figure, then to her friends. "After all…" but before Ami could finish what she was saying, Usagi jumped up and ran over to the tall, mysterious man.

            "Usagi-chan, wait!" Rei cried out.

            "Usagi-chan, come back." Minako yelled.

            Laughing like a little girl, Usagi ran to the mysterious guy who leaned against the tree. The guy, however, seemed to have noticed this as he slowly looked up seeing Usagi running towards him.

            "Hello!" Usagi popped in front of him, smiling.

            "Huh?" the mysterious guy turned back seeing Usagi. "Hello."

            _He's cuter than I thought. _ Usagi gazed at his perfect, sculpted face. His face was beyond cute, beyond handsome, beyond delicate. It was a face that she had never seen before.

            "Could I help you?" The man replied tilting his head slowly to the side gazing at her.

            "Well," Usagi replied, smiling, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I notice you seem to be alone so I just wanted to introduce myself and wanted you to have a friend."

            "I…don't go to this school." The guy replied.

            "Huh?" Usagi gazed at the cute guy confusingly. "Then why do you hang around here?" She waited for an answer but he remained silent.

            Suddenly, a young girl, perhaps a bit younger than Usagi, slowly came down the steps, her eyes gazed toward Usagi. Her hair was in an unusual style as one side was coiled into a bun while the rest of her hair came out from that bun, coiled with a red ribbon. Slowly, she walked towards the guy she knew too well, then rested her gaze at Usagi.

            "You're…You're that new transfer student aren't you? "Usagi stuttered a bit as she pointed her finger to the young girl.

            The young girl nodded as she continued to keep her gaze towards Usagi. "Who are you? Why do you bother with other guys when you yourself already have one?" Her voice seemed quite calm though with a tone of anger.

            "Hey, hold it!" Usagi replied raising a fist to the new girl but suddenly, a hand comes out holding Usagi's fist, as if to let her avoid hitting someone. Looking back, she saw the familiar Mamo-chan.

            "Mamo-chan" Usagi looked up seeing him.

            "Usa-ko, what's going on?" Mamoru wondered gazing at Usagi with a bit of concern.

            Knowing that Mamoru would probably not love her anymore because of flirting with other guys, Usagi decided to do some acting of her own.

            "Mamo-chan," Usagi had tears welled up in her eyes as she collapsed onto Mamoru. "They were picking on me and calling me names." And at that, she pointed to the young girl and the other guy standing.

            "You little brat!" Mamoru yelled out to the girl. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners at all?"

            "My parents are gone for quite some time." The girl replied softly.

            Rei, who stood up, shouted out to the young girl. "Hey, aren't you Miyu, Miyu Yamano?"

            The young girl looked up at Rei, and then nodded. Then turned back to both Usagi and Mamoru, the young guy still right behind her.

            "Yes, my name is Miyu. He's Larva." She then points to the guy right behind her. "I believe we should go." She said softly to Larva as they both walked away.

            "Hey hold it!" Usagi yelled. Eventually, both Miyu and Larva stopped, glancing at them.

            "What is it?" Miyu glanced at Usagi calmly.

            "I wanna settle this!" Usagi yelled. "Me and you. My Mamo-chan versus your Lava, or Larva, or whatever you call him." Both Mamoru and Usagi started laughing, slapping each other high-fives as the other girls had laughed.

            "How dare you insult him." Miyu glared at Usagi, her eyes changing from a shade of brown to a glittering gold. She held out her hand as a small ball of fire began to form but a hand covered it setting the fire out. Miyu glanced up seeing that it was Larva who stopped her from doing such attack.

            "Miyu," Larva spoke silently. "We have no need for such mortals, such humans as these."

            Miyu nodded, then glanced at Usagi, smiling. "All right, a match, a somewhat wrestilng match as you humans call it. No disqualification what so ever. That means anyone can interfere and you use any weapons you choose."

            "Fine!" Usagi yelled watching the two walk off, slowly disappearing from view.


	2. The Night Before

~Chapter 2~

            "Jeez, Usagi-chan" Rei stood next to her on the balcony gazing at the night view. "See what happens when you flirt with someone who's already taken."

            "How should I know that crazy little brat was his girlfriend!" Usagi muttered as she rested her head on the balcony in her home gazing at the night sky. "But still, my secret of being Sailor Moon would be out if I were to fight her in that form."

            "I just have a feeling that that young girl and her new friend aren't quite as they seem."

            Suddenly, it began to rain as Usagi and Rei dashed back inside the house.

            "Usagi-chan." Luna looked up at her from the couch, an angered look on her face. "How many times do I gotta keep telling you? Pay attention more to your studies rather than boys."

            "But Luna," Usagi replied in a some sort of a whiny voice. "Those two were the ones that started picking on me in the first place."

            "Usagi-chan!" all the girls replied, including Luna, gazing at her knowing that she's actually lying. 

            "All right, all right." Usagi waved her hand nervously, smiling a bit. "C'mon, the match is tomorrow and I need something to wear." She then went to her closet and looked for clothes to use for her match.

            "You sure you want to do this Miyu?"

            Larva and Miyu were in their own dark world gazing at the surroundings around them.

            "Perhaps it's not like me to fight a human after all but anyone, even a human, dares to lay a finger on my servant shall regret they have done that." Miyu replied, smiling as she leaned back towards Larva as he wrapped his arms around her.

            "Hey Miyu, I heard what happened at school."

            Miyu didn't need to look up as she had already recognized that voice. Shinna hopped in front of Miyu looking up at her. "So you're fighting a human. Big deal. Don't worry Miyu. Obviously you're going to win this match."

            Miyu smiles at this as she leans back towards Larva. "Shinna, I heard that little Miss Usagi has a cat. And after the fact that this little wrestling gig is a free for all…"

            "Yeah!!" shouted Shinna excitedly. "I'm gonna kill a cat. I'm gonna kill a cat."

            "Shinna." Miyu gazed at the malevolent Shinma below her. "Don't necessary kill the cat. I wouldn't be doing that to Usagi now would I?"

            Shinna sighed. "No Miyu, I know you wouldn't really kill off a human." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

            "What about the Shinma?" Larva looked down at Miyu with concern, kissing her on the forehead.

            "I'm sure the Shinma can wait." She replied.

            "You know what you could've done was that if this Usagi of yours loses the match, she has to give up her blood for you."

            "Hmm…" Miyu grinned. "I haven't put much thought into that. She seems to like her boyfriend Mamoru quite a lot."

            "Get some sleep Miyu," Larva whispered lying down on the ground pulling her gently with him. "You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

            "Larva, I don't have much blood in me right now." She replied, running her fingers through his hair. To this, Larva smiled as he tilted his neck to the side allowing Miyu to sink her fangs into his neck and feed. He winced for a moment but trusted Miyu enough to do this. 

            Few minutes pass by as Miyu had finally released his neck whispering. "Good night Larva." She then pressed her lips to his kissing him softly. Larva, in return, did the same as he inserted a bit of his tongue inside her mouth before removing it, whispering back to Miyu. "Good night Miyu."

~ 2 B Continued~

So, is it good so far? Hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story. Tell me what you think.


	3. Bet's Here, Place Your Bets

~ Chapter 3~

            The night had followed. And the next day had shown. As said, Usagi had made the match at the school gym. Many crowded around, packing inside the gym, talking excitedly.

            "My," Ami looked at the people in surprise. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Luna, and even Usagi herself gazed at the crowds of people. "How did word get out about the fight between Miyu and Usagi?"

            "You know Mamoru-san," Minako replied. "He likes to spread the word."

            "That idiot Mamo-chan." Usagi clenched a fist. "But enough of him, I've got some ass-kicking to do."

            "That's right Usagi-chan." Makoto beamed patting Usagi on her shoulder. "And we'll be with you all the way. Right guys?"

            "Right!" everyone said. 

            Meanwhile, Miyu had shown up by the gym in her school uniform. Shinna, as usual, stood on her shoulder.

            "Wow Miyu, I never knew you were this popular at school." Shinna gazed at the crowd in surprise.

            "I don't think it's me they're going for. It's that Usagi girl." Miyu replied softly. 

            "That girl with meatballs for hair?!?" Shinna's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding." Miyu shook her head in reply. 

            "Hey! So you must be Usagi's opponent." A male voice came from behind. Miyu felt a slap on her back. Looking back, her eyes glared at Mamoru.

            "Does it matter?" Miyu replied calmly. Shinna pounced on Mamoru trying to scratch his face.

            "Hey, get this alien off of me!" Mamoru yelled trying to yank Shinna off his face. He managed to get Shinna off but only to glare at Miyu.

            "My Usa-ko will beat your ass to the ground." Mamoru whispered. "But I'll be happy to show you how she would do that." Smirking, he raised his fist, about to throw a punch but a hand shot out stopping Mamoru from attacking.

            "What the?" As Mamoru peered back, he saw the familiar Larva, clutching onto his fist. His red eyes, gazing into his own. "It's you. The Lava boy."

            "Shouldn't you save this till the match?" Larva gazed at Mamoru with a somewhat angered look. He then shoved Mamoru to the ground walking towards Miyu.

            "Larva…" Miyu gazed at Larva, her attention away from Mamoru, away from the many people gathered to see the fight.

            "C'mon Miyu." Larva said softly taking her hand. "I think we should go get ready."

            Miyu nodded as she took Larva's hand. They try to avoid the crowds as they walked. That is, until they saw something rather strange. At that point Miyu, Larva, and Shinna realize why most of the people had crowded on the side of the gym.

            "Bets here, bet on who would win. Usagi Tsukino & Mamoru or Miyu Yamano & Larva? Place your bets here."

            "That voice…" Shinna's bloodshot eye came about wondering where it was coming from.

            "C'mon," Miyu tried to overlook the massive crowd. "We better check this out."

            "Bets here, place your bets on Usagi or Miyu."

            "Hey," one of the high school boys smiled placing a $20 bill on the table. "20 bucks goes for Usagi." 

            "Got it." The young girl smiled taking the 20-dollar bill placing it in a small shoebox. She wore a simple white kimono, her face was white, her hair in pig tails as her doll sat on the table. She handed the boy a pink slip. The pink slip represented Usagi and the black slip represented Miyu.

            "Next." The girl said happily shuffling the money.

            "Well, well, well. If it isn't Reiha."

            Reiha's eyes widened as she looked up, seeing Miyu, Shinna, and Larva gazed at her, with angered expressions on their face.

            "Give me a break, oh legendary guardian." Reiha replied coldly pulling her doll closer. "I just wanna make some money off of this."

            "Shame on you!" Shinna glared at Reiha. "Trying to take advantage of everyone's money."

            "You should talk." Reiha replied glaring at Shinna.

            Shinna gazed at the doll she held. It looked a lot like Matsukaze. "Hey, didn't we burn down that trash-talking nitwit you call a doll?"

            "Shutup!" Reiha cradled the doll in her arms. "Matsukaze knew I would lose my sanity if I was alone. So he sent me a new companion whom I named Ryoko."

            "Shinma don't even have any feelings of sanity and insanity." Miyu said calmly. "All they have is the urge to kill and feed off the lives of humans."

            "You might as well go." Reiha smirked. "Otherwise, they'll think you forfeited. Don't worry Miyu, I'll be there."

            Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Luna gathered in the locker room. Soon, the match will finally start. The girls gazed at Usagi for a while.

            "Well Usagi-chan." Luna said looking up at her. "You might as well transform. You need to teach that little girl a lesson anyway."          

            "Yeah Usagi." The girls replied.

            "Oh all right. But you guys have to transform to if you want to help out in kicking some ass."

            "Of course we would." Ami replied.

            "Oh well," Usagi sighed holding up her locket. "Here goes nothing. ETERNAL MOON POWER…MAKE UP!!" seconds pass by as she finally transferred to Sailor Moon.

            "Miyu, are you ready?"

            Miyu, Shinna, and Larva were in the locker room next door. Miyu had already transformed into her guardian form, gazing at the mirror.

            "I saw the cat Miyu." Shinna beamed excitedly. "Ho Boy, this is gonna be fun."

            "Remember what I told you." Miyu said softly brushing her hair. "Lay off the mortals."

            "Aw, can't I just slice their body open a little?" Shinna tilted his head to the side gazing at Miyu.

            "No!"

            "Oh all right fine." Shinna pouted.

            "Be careful out there." Larva looked down at Miyu patting her head as he pulled her closer, letting her sit on his lap. "I shall return when you need me."

~2 B Continued~


	4. Let's Get It On!

~Chapter 4~

            It was now noon. Many people gathered at the stands inside the gym, obviously looking forward to the Usagi vs. Miyu match. Some people were already complaining.

            "Where are they?" one yelled.

            "C'mon let's get a move on." Said another.

            "Bring on the girls. We came here to see some action. Some girl action!"

            "I want my money back."

            "Ladies and gentlemen," a voice came over the loudspeaker. A young man sat down on the announce table speaking into the microphone. "We are sorry for the delays. And now, we'd like to present the first annual girl fight. In the red corner, wearing the white sailor suit, Usagi Tsukino!!" the crowd erupted in a wild cheer as Usagi gazed at the crowd smiling, waving, and blowing kisses.

            "And in the blue corner, wearing the kimono, Miyu Yamano!!" the crowd erupted in a cheer. Most held up signs for Usagi.

            "At the sound of the bell, the match will officially begin. We remind you that this is a no disqualification match so anyone can interfere. You may never know."

            The two girls stepped inside the ring. Seconds ticked away as the bell had rung. The match has officially begun.

            "Get ready little girl," Usagi smirked taking out her wand. "This'll be easy as it looks."

            "Don't be so sure of it." Miyu grinned holding out her hand. "Not all things could go your way." Slowly, a fire had form in her hand.

            "W-What's that?" Usagi pointed to the flame, surprised to see her actually holding a flame in her hand. "How are you doing that?"

            "It's my power." Miyu grinned gazing at Usagi. "You shall be done in no time. Go Flame!!" the flame shot out of her hand surrounding Usagi.

            "No fair!" Usagi screamed gazing at the fire dancing around her. 

            Miyu continued smirking at Usagi as another flame formed in her hand. "I shall finish you off easily." But before she could shoot out her flame, a red rose struck down, the thorns pierced through Miyu's hand. Blood slowly poured out.

            "Where did that rose come from?" Miyu looked around the ring.

            "Whoa ladies and gentlemen," the announcer yelled. "Seems like someone stopped Miyu from finishing off Usagi too early."

            "Who did that?" Miyu demanded.

            "I did." And at that moment, a tall man wearing a tuxedo, hat, and a mask came forward, the other sailor scouts followed behind him.

            "Tuxedo Mask. Everyone." Usagi gazed at Tuxedo Mask and the others surrounding the ring.

            "I'll handle this..." Ami yelled as she climbed onto the ring gazing at the fire surrounding Usagi.

            "And I'll take care of this brat." Mamoru said climbing into the ring gazing at Miyu.

            "You wouldn't want to mess with me." Miyu smiled.

            "And why would you say that." Mamoru replied.

            "Larva…" Miyu called in a soft dreamy voice. Her eyes now golden and her smirk seemed to grin more. Suddenly, a tall figure with a cloak wrapped around him and his face sealed in a mask appeared.

            "You, that Lava kid." Mamoru cried out. He then took out his black and white stick while Larva took out his staff and in no time, they start attacking each other.

            "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!" Mercury yelled out her attack aiming for the flame that surrounded Usagi. The flame managed to die out as Usagi and Miyu glared at each other. 

            "Not bad for a human." Miyu smirked walking towards Usagi. The scouts made a circle around Usagi and Miyu watching the two.

            "I guess we'd have to do this the hard way now don't we?"

~2 B Continued~

(Aw…I just had to stop when things were getting so good ^_^. Well, like I said…2 b continued) 


	5. Showdown

(From the desk of the Author: Sorry about the last chapter ^_^*. I was getting very sleepy…hey, it was 2a.m… and I thought this is a good way to leave off.)

~Chapter 5~

            "What do you mean by hard way?" Miyu gazed at Usagi.

            "Well," Usagi replied taking out her wand. "I shall eliminate you. No one, and I mean no one can resist my power."

            Rei and Ami gazed at Miyu more closely. Ami took out her pocket computer punching in a bunch of keys, trying to find out the weakness of Miyu.

            "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!" Serena yelled, her wand glowing.

            "Usagi-chan stop!" Ami yelled. "Miyu isn't human. She's…she's…" But it was too late. Usagi's attack had been released.

            Miyu, however, smirked at Usagi simply moving to the side as Usagi's attack had passed her hitting Mamoru. Seconds later, his screams could be heard as he slowly fell to the ground, knocked out.

            "Whoops." Miyu grinned gazing at Mamoru's fallen body. "Looks like you missed."

            "Usagi-chan!" the other scouts yelled glaring at her.

            "It was an accident! Besides, Ami-chan distracted me."

            "Usagi-chan!" Ami said. "Miyu isn't a human and surely not any kind of monster we encountered before. In fact, Miyu's a…"

            "GO FLAME!" Miyu yelled sending a huge fireball hitting Ami, burning her slightly. Ami screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

            "Ami-chan!" the girls yelled kneeling beside her.

            "You guys, just take care of Miyu." Ami stuttered, her head resting against the ring post. The girls gazed at Ami for a while. Then, turning to Miyu with angered faces.

            "All right little girl" Makoto clenched her fist. "We may have gone easy on you but this time we won't. No more nice little girl." She then held her hands out. "SUPREME THUNDER!!" Electric formed in her hands as she shot it at Miyu. She was hit as she screamed a bit in pain. Larva leapt towards Makoto with his staff slicing the stomach part of her suit.

            "Hey!" Makoto glared at Larva.

            "CRESCENT BEAM!!" Venus yelled as a beam of light shot out.

            "MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" Rei yelled as a huge fire shot out.

            "Larva! Watch out!" Miyu cried. But before Larva could move, all the attacks the girls had shot out had got him. Larva staggered back, holding his chest.

            "Larva!!" Miyu gazed at her companion with concern.

            "Don't worry Miyu, I'm fine." Larva replied softly. He held out his arm, which was actually a blade. Luna, who sat at ringside, gazed at Larva. Her eyes widened with fear as she realized what he was going to do.

            "Usagi-chan, everyone, watch out! Larva's hand is actually a blade. It can kill you guys."

            "Oh no you don't!" Shinna glared at Luna tackling her to the ground. "Let that meatball freak figure that out on her own." Shinna then started scratching Luna on the face as they both wrestled on the ground trying to put each other in a pin.

            "Whoa!" the ring announcer yelled gazing at Shinna and Luna. "Take a look ladies and gentlemen, even the pets of the competitors here today are fighting as well."

            "Larva, finish them." Miyu looked at Larva for a moment, but her eyes were full of concern as she was still worried about her health.

            "That's the easiest I've ever done." Larva smirked behind his mask but nobody could tell. He was about to strike when suddenly, a voice was heard all over the gym.

            "DEAD SCREAM!!"

            "WORLD SHAKING!!"

            "DEEP SUBMERGE!!"

            "What the?" Both Larva and Miyu spoke as they looked up seeing four more sailor scouts sitting at each ring post. Larva was once again hit by these attacks. Staggering back a few more feet, leaning against the ropes.

            "Mako-chan" Minako said smiling at Larva. "Teach this Lava boy a lesson."

            "No problem." Makoto grinned cracking her knuckles. She then charged to Larva knocking him off the ring.

            "Larva!" Miyu cried.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that more of the sailor scouts have arrived. And Makoto has knocked Larva's lights out by throwing him off the ring." The ring announcer said excitedly.

            Usagi looked around her. "Uranus…Neptune…Pluto…Saturn?"

            "We heard all about the fight." Setsuna smiled holding up her staff.

            "Couldn't let you fight all alone now could we, Usagi-san?" Hotaru smiled.

            "We'll take care of this little girl." Michiru glared at Miyu. "Right Haruka?"

            "Right." Haruka nodded.

            "Let me do the honors." Hotaru grinned holding her double scythe. 

            "Hotaru-chan." Setsuna's eyes widened. "Your not thinking of doing that _attack,_ are you?"

            Hotaru pointed the tip of the scythe to Miyu's neck. "No one will die except her. SILENCE GLAIVE…" but before she could even finish a huge ice blast shot out from up above. The ice covered Hotaru's staff freezing it. It then dropped to the ground, though it didn't crack.

            "What was that?!?" All the sailor scouts looked up trying to see where that ice attack came from.

            "Show yourself!" Hotaru yelled. "Come down here so I can give you a beating you'd never forget."

            "Hotaru," Setsuna patted the young girl's head. "Be careful what you wish for."

            "But whoever did that nearly destroyed my glaive."

            Slowly, a young looking girl with her hair in pigtails, her skin pale, wearing a simple kimono floated down to the ring smirking. In her hand, she cradled her new doll, Ryoko.

            "Reiha?!?" Miyu looked at Reiha in surprise.

            "Yes, it's me." Reiha smiled. "Who did you expect?"

            "I don't trust you kiddo." Miyu glared at Reiha.

            "There was never trust between the guardian and Shinma." Miyu replied softly.

            "Oh?" Reiha tilted her head to the side. "So your saying that there was never any trust between you and Larva, your so called faithful servant? Or that little bunny Shinna. They're both Shinma after all Miyu."

            To this, Miyu's eyes boiled a bit in rage. Within a second, she slapped Reiha's face as hard as she could only to leave a slight red mark on her face.

            "You… you…you freqin b-b-bi…"Reiha stuttered holding her face sneering at Miyu.

            "Watch your mouth Reiha or I'll destroy Ryoko as much as I destroyed Matsukaze." Miyu snapped.

            "You wait and see." Reiha grinned as she turned around and disappeared.

            "Great!" Rei said glancing at Miyu. "Let's just finish what we started."

            "Fine with me." Miyu replied. "I've got all night if I had to."

            "Usagi-chan" Makoto whispered. "Once we knock her out, then you use your attack on her."

            "Got it." Usagi winked in reply.

            "Looks like it's seven against one huh?" Haruka smiled.

            Setsuna however, gazed at Miyu for a long time. Then, she finally realized what Miyu really was.

            "Miyu you're...you're a vampire aren't you? Setsuna asked softly, calmly.

            "What?!?" all the sailor scouts were wide-eyed gazing at Miyu.

            "I heard the legend before. About a young girl who's fate was to be the guardian over shinma. When the shinma, or demons in other words, were released, it was the guardian's duty to seal each of them back into the dark. This happened for hundreds of years if I recall." Setsuna continued to gaze at Miyu.

            "I praise you for being able to know that." Miyu smiled, a flame forming in her hand. "Seeing that you are the keeper of time. But I have my own destiny and it's time to finish this off."

            "Not if I could help it!" Haruka smirked taking out her sword. "You'll be finished before Sailor Moon can do any attack on you. SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!"

            Suddenly, a voice came from the ceiling. "STAR SENSETIVE INFERNO!"

            "STAR SERIOUS LASER!!"

            "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!!"

            The four other sailor scouts notice this and jump out of the way just in time. Michiru looked up seeing three familiar looking people standing on the ceiling.

            "Sailor…Starlights?" Michiru's eyes widened, seeing them.

            "Starlights!" Usagi was surprised at what just happened. "Why? Why did you attack us?"

            "We were able to come back to Earth to get revenge on Miss Haruka and Miss Michiru herself." Taiki grinned. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

            "You want a piece of us?!?" Michiru glared at the starlights. "That's fine with me."

            "Very well," Yaten replied, grinning. The three jumped down to the ring landing beside the outer scouts. 

            "I'd say," Seiya looked around the ring. "Perhaps we should take this outside the ring. Seems that Usagi-chan and the rest have problems to deal with on their own."

            "Fine with me." Haruka replied glaring at Seiya. She then stepped on the middle rope gesturing Michiru to step out first. "Ladies first." She smiled.

            "Aren't you polite?" Michiru grinned as she stepped out of the ring. Haruka followed.

            "Ladies and gentlemen." The ring announcer spoke. "It seems that Haruka and Michiru will be challenging the Starlights into a street fight. We will be airing it on the big screen live." The crowd cheered obviously looking forward to this.

            "Well, it looks like it's six against one." Usagi smirked. "I have more people than you do. I have more people than you do." She chanted like a schoolgirl.

            "Don't be so sure of that. You could never know." Miyu smiled as another flame formed in her hand.

            "What do you mean?" Usagi gazed at her confusingly.

~2 B Continued~


	6. Three Out, Two To Go

~Chapter 6~

            "You know exactly what I mean." Miyu smiled as the flame grew in her hand.

            "If we all do our attacks at the same time," Hotaru gazed at Miyu for a long time. "Then perhaps maybe we can knock out Miyu."

            "How can we knock out a vampire who can stand the sunlight and all the things a vampire hates?" Rei stuttered as she started freaking out.

            "Do you really think that would work? I pity you for such." Miyu gazed at the scouts.

            "Shutup!" Minako shouted. "Your in need of an ass kicking little girl."

            "Sailor Starlights. I had a feeling you would return."

            The three starlights along with Uranus and Neptune stood outside in the parking lot. Both glared at each other for they had their history with each other when they had to fight against Galaxia.

            "We have some unfinished business to do now don't we?" Yaten placed on a twisted grin, cracking her knuckles.

            "Isn't it unfair that it's three against two?" Haruka smirked.

            "You just shutup." Taiki replied throwing a punch hitting Haruka's jaw, nearly breaking it. Haruka staggered back to the wall.

            "Haruka!" Michiru jumped out, running to Haruka. "Are you all right?"

            "You little brat!" Haruka held her jaw. Glaring at Taiki who just stood there smiling. "I guess we should just settle this now should we?" She then shoved Taiki towards a nearby car. Before Taiki could react, Haruka leapt and attacked her, punching her in the famous and stomach.

            "Haruka," Michiru cried. "Be careful." She then heard laughter behind her. Turning around, she saw Yaten and Seiya behind her.

            "Oh no, not you two." Michiru's eyes widened.

            "Oh yes." Seiya and Yaten smiled. "We're not finished with you yet." 

            "Let's just put you to sleep for the moment while Odango deals with her match against that strange girl." Seiya looked into Michiru's eyes.

            "Sleep?!?" Michiru felt a feeling of fear slowly rise within her.

            "Yep." Yaten smiled. "Just for a little while." She then took a cheap shot on Michiru's stomach causing her to collapse to the ground.

            "That was a cheap shot." Michiru groaned, holding her stomach glaring at both Yaten and Seiya. "You son of a…"

            Before Michiru could finish what she said, Yaten screamed out her attack. "STAR SENSETIVE INFERNO!" 

            "Oh crap!" Michiru's eyes widened. Before she could even run, she was hit by Yaten's attack causing her to stumble onto the ground.

            "Pin her." Seiya told Yaten. "It was your attack after all." She then called for the referee and in seconds, a man in a black and white referee uniform came running down while Yaten covered up Michiru. 

            The referee slapped her hand onto the ground. "One, two, three. The winner," the referee smiled raising Yaten and Seiya's hand. "The three starlights."

            "NO!!!!" Haruka yelled falling to her knees. "I can't believe we lost!!"

            "Ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer said as he watched the fight between Miyu and Makoto while the other sailor scouts surrounded the ring outside. "We just got word that both Haruka and Michiru have been defeated by the starlights by a pinfall. Now, let's give you update on what happened during the match just incase any of you guys weren't paying attention. Hotaru's currently knocked out thanks to Miyu herself. Larva and Tuxedo Mask are still knocked out as well off the ring."

            "So," Makoto grinned at Miyu. "Like playing with fire do you? Well, have some electricity then. SUPREME THUNDER!!" she cried blasting her attack on Miyu. Miyu, with no trouble, moved to the side, the thunder going past her.

            "Stop moving kid!" Makoto glared at Miyu. 

            "All right." Miyu smirked. "I won't move." Suddenly, the surroundings around the ring began to change. Suddenly, they were surrounded in some sort of realm. The world was red and black.

            "What is this place?!?" Makoto looked around. "Where am I?"

            "My world…" Miyu said softly. "Your powers can't work here and your friends can not enter."

            "That…that's not fair!" Makoto stuttered.

            "Do you truly need your friends to help back you up?" Miyu tilted her head to the side. "Can't you fight alone?"

            "You just shut your trap!" 

            Miyu laughed in reply as the flame in her hand grew. She then shot it at Makoto burning her, though not so badly for her to die. Her realm faded as the body of the fallen Makoto was revealed to the scouts and the audience.

            "It seems that Makoto is unable to fight anymore!" the announcer yelled into the mike. Ami and Minako climbed in the ring, shaking Makoto's body.

            "Usagi-chan. Rei-chan." Ami looked at the two girls. Minako-chan and I will take care of Mako-chan. You and Rei-chan finish off Miyu and her so called servant." The two girls then dragged Makoto's body off the ring.

            "Well Usagi-chan," Rei looked at her curiously. "Looks like it's a tag team match between Miyu and Lava against us."

            "Yeah, you're right." Usagi replied. "But who's gonna fight first?"

            "You will." Rei replied trying to shove Usagi in the ring.

            "Hey wait a minute!" Usagi slowly got pissed off. "I'll finish her so you go in." She then shoved Rei inside the ring with Miyu inside. Larva stood outside the ring.

            "Well," Rei looked at Miyu. "It's time to fight fire with fire."

~2 B Concluded~


	7. And The Winner Is?

(Ladies & Gentlemen: The Conclusion…*bows*)

~Chapter 7~

            "Well Miss Rei." Miyu smirked at Rei. "I see why you shouldn't get involved."

            "Why shouldn't I?" Rei snapped back. "You were about to roast Usagi with your fire power."

            "You humans are pathetic. Let's just get it over with." Miyu yawned for a moment as she threw a punch at Rei. Rei grabbed her hand and started to twist her arm causing Miyu to scream in pain.

            "Don't take me so lightly Miyu." Rei whispered. "I'm not gonna let my guard down like the others."

            "You shouldn't take me lightly as well." Miyu smiled weakly as she elbowed Rei's stomach as hard as she could causing her to stagger back. Miyu then took Rei's arm and swung her to the ropes. Rei bounced back as Miyu jump kicked Rei to the chin.

            "Owww." Rei held her chin trying to get used to the pain.

            "Ooh!" Usagi yelled out like a little girl waving with one hand and her arm extended to her with the other. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Rei-chan! Tag me! Tag me!"

            "Shutup you idiot." Rei looked at Usagi, then to Miyu. Miyu then kicked her in the stomach but she missed as Rei got up, grabbing her by the neck and stunnered Miyu onto the mat. Miyu just laid on the ground on her stomach, not moving at all. Taking this opportunity very well, Rei tagged in Usagi who got in the ring excitedly with her wand ready, pointing it straight at Miyu. Larva just stood there, not doing anything, as he seems to know that Miyu could survive.

            "See ya in hell Miyu." Usagi grinned. "After this match, your Larva is mine. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!" Her attack went into Miyu, a white light surrounding her.

            "Now Usagi-chan!" Rei leaned towards the ring pointing towards Miyu. "Pin her! Pin her! Pin her!"

            Smiling, Usagi turned over Miyu's body, pinning her. The referee came in starting to slap the mat. "1…2…" Suddenly, Miyu's arm shot up.

            "Two." The referee told the bell ringer.

            "It can't be!" Usagi looked at Miyu. Miyu's eyes were still closed but her shoulder was up. But when she got up, it was in a zombie way. She then turned to Usagi kicking her in the stomach, then, grabbing her by the neck, she gave her a stunner of her own. Usagi laid there on her back as Miyu made her way to the top of the rope.

            Rei's eyes widened realizing what Miyu planned to do. "Oh no!" She tried to step into the ring but before even stepping a foot inside, Larva suddenly appeared before her, blocking her way in.

            "Get out of the way you freak!" Rei glared at him for a long time, throwing punches at him. Larva grabbed both of her hands, clutching and squeezing it as hard as he could, nearly crushing the bones in Rei's fingers.

            Miyu, however, dove from the top rope, aiming for Usagi's stomach. Usagi, seeing this just in time, rolled out off the way close to falling off the ring. Miyu missed landing head first onto the matt. Meanwhile, Usagi gazed at the ground seeing Tuxedo Mask, his body sprawled out on the floor.

            "Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried jumping off the ring, kneeling beside Mamoru, pulling him into her arms. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Speak to me."

            "Usagi-chan you idiot!" Rei shouted. "Don't worry about Mamo-chan. You still have to take care of Miyu!" Suddenly, Larva pulled Rei inside the ring. 

            "You wanted to come in the ring," Larva spoke into Rei's mind. "You got it." He then wrapped one arm around her neck lifting her in the air. The crowds gasped in shock as Larva choke slammed Rei onto the mat. He then beckoned Miyu to come near.

            "All right Miyu," he said quietly. "You can pin her."

            Miyu laid on top of Rei as the referee slapped her fist to the ground. "1…2…3," the bell rings. The referee held up Larva and Miyu's hand up.

            "The winner of this match is Miss Miyu Yamano and her partner Larva." The ring announcer yelled as some of the audience cheered, some booed, perhaps because of the fact they have lost the bet.

            "Huh?" Usagi peeked inside the ring. "Did we lose?" Some people threw balls of paper at Usagi.

            "Usagi you idiot. Can't believe you chose Mamo-chan over this." One said.

            "Usagi, you bubblehead." Rei said softly.

            "Wow Miyu, how did you do it?" Shinna hopped on her lap looking up at her.

            Shinna, Larva, and Miyu were all back in her realm. Miyu sat on Larva's lap as Larva played and stroked her hair.

            "One person is too conceited and only thought of herself." Miyu replied softly leaning towards Larva's broad chest. Larva remained silent as usual. "By the way Shinna, were you able to defeat that nasty old cat Miss Usagi brought along?"

            "Yeah!" Shinna replied excitedly jumping up and down. "Though I had to scratch her on the face to get to her. By the way, why did you two fight in the first place?"

            "Simple," Miyu replied softly taking Larva's arms wrapping it around her waist. "She already had a boyfriend yet she had to choose Larva as her next victim."

~The End~


End file.
